The Sword of Darkness
by The Silence Out Of The Dark
Summary: Jessica Ash, level 40 ice wizard, is about to have an adventure of a life time with her brother, Chris Earthcloud, level 45 ice wizard, and Angel, level 15 storm wizard. R&R?
1. What is this sword?

**Hi! This is my first Wizard101 fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! The characters will be me and my friends. So idk if I'm supposed to do a disclamer. Disclaimer: I do not own wizard101.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in wizard city. Jessica Ash, level 40 ice wizard, was dueling her brother, Chris Earthcloud, while Angel was practicing his storm spells.<p>

**Jessica's POV**

This was a battle between life and death! Well, maybe not that serious, but I was going to beat Chris, my level 45 ice brother. "Hah, Jess! You can't win! I have a colossal!" Chris shouted at me. Crap, all I had was a frostbite card. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the air and a giant sword dropped at Angel's feet. "Angel!" Me and Chris yelled in unison. We both ran over to him, and he said,"Woah. What is this?" "I don't know. Let's ask Ambrose," Chris said. "Okay,"Angel said,"let's go."We teleported to Ambrose's house. "Jessica, Chris, Angel, what are you doing here?"Ambrose asked."Well," Angel said while putting the sword on Ambrose's desk,"this sword appeared out of nowhere. What is is?" "Oh, my. This is the sword of darkness. It will give you all the power in the world."Ambrose said with a worried expression. "What's so wrong with having all the power in the world?"Chris asked. "It's not the infinite power, it's the evildoers trying to get this sword. Their called the Dark Dwellers. They are all hidden as good guys." Ambrose said. "Well, how do we get rid of this sword, and not let the Dark Dwellers get it?" I asked. "Jessica, you three must travel to Krokotopia, Marleybone,MooShu, and Dragonspyre to destroy the sword in the lava there." Ambrose said. "Oh, my. I don't think little sisters should be going on this mission. It could get dangerous." Chris said. "Hey! Your letting Angel go, and he's a level 15 storm! 15, Chris!" I shouted at him. He sighed and said,"Okay, Jess. You can go." "You must leave now to have time to destroy it,"Ambrose said. "Okay, bye, Headmaster Ambrose," I said. 'Bye' was heard from Chris and Angel. Angel said,"Alright, let's head to Krok."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Oh, and also review if you want your wizard in this story.<strong>

**Name:**

**School:**

**Level:**

**-xXSmileesXx**


	2. He's not what you think he is

**Hi! Okay, on to chapter 2. Tell me if you want to be a Dark Dweller/Helper to the group/or a random person they have to talk to. Disclaimer:I do not own Wizard101**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV:<strong>

We were heading out to Krok when a mysterious guy walked down the road, and approached us.

"Hey,young wizards", this mysterious guy said,"I hear you need to get to Krok."

"Yes, Mr...", Angel said.

"I'm Noah. Noah Dragonhunter." the guy said coolly.

"Um, Mr. Dragonhunter", Angel started.

"Hah. No, Mr. Dragonhunter is my father. I'm just Noah."Noah said.

"Eh, Noah, can you take us to Krok?" I said my voice full of suspicion.

"Yeah, but it's getting dark soon. Why don't you all come to my house and spend the night. Then we'll go to Krok in the morning."Noah said.

"Uh, let me ask my friends", I said pulling Angel and Chris over to the side.

"Guys," I whispered,"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, I know little red flags were going off for me." Chris whispered.

"I think we should trust him", Angel said.

"Okay", I said, walking back over to Noah.

This was wrong. My conscious was telling me turn back. _TURN BACK! He's trouble!_ it was screeching at me. But, I didn't.

**Angel's POV:**

Maybe this guy was okay. Maybe. You could never be sure. But what I didn't tell Chris and Jess is I knew this guy back in school. He's a balance, level 52. But I remember him taking death. Death was normally trouble, not always but usually. _He's not what you think he is _my conscious was telling me. But I didn't run away.

**Chris's POV:**

This guy was trouble. I had no idea what Angel was thinking to trust this guy. But I always trust Angel. If this guy was a Dark Dweller, I knew I had to save Jess. She's my little sister. My friend. My only sister. I just had to save her.

**Noah's POV:**

I will get that sword when I get the chance!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger, a bit. R&amp;R?<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	3. I don't love her!

**Hey. I have a bad writers block. Oh, yeah, I changed the rating. Disclaimer:**

**Noah:xXSmileesXx does not own W101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_**Noah's POV**_

_**I will get that sword when I get the chance!**_

**Jessica's POV**

_Why do you trust him? _My brain was screeching at me. _Please turn away, Jess! _It was pleading.

I didn't turn away.

_Why, Jess, why?_

**Noah's POV**

These stupid wizards are playing right into my trap.

"Noah, we'll go with you", the spunky blonde girl says.

"Well, that's excellent," I say. The spunky blonde girl walks next to me, and I ask, "Why, hello lovely lady. What might your name be?"

She smirks and says, "What's it to you?"

Nice. She's a bad-ass girl that takes rules from no one.

"I just wanted to know, ma'am."

"Ash. Jessica Ash." She says.

"Hmm. Can I call you Jessie?" I ask.

"Hell no. You call me Jessica. My friends call me Jess. No one and I mean no one, calls me Jessie."

"Well, Jessie babe, I will." _Just to annoy you_ I think.

She growls and stomps off.

"Do you like her?" A blonde, tall guy says.

"What's it to you, Mister," I hiss.

"I'm Chris Earthcloud, her older brother, so if you mess with her, you mess with me."

_Wow, an overprotective older brother. She is so bad-ass, she needs someone stronger to protect her. _I think. My brain whispers, _Some one like you…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short and probably bad, but I'm writing another story on top of this one. It's a TwilightHarry Potter crossover. **

**R&R?**

**-xXSmileesXx**


	4. Who are you?

**Thanks for the Reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own W101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV:<strong>

_Later that night_

I heard a weird hissing sound and quickly pulled out my wand, and turned to Noah. His clothes turned black, and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Stupid little wizards! You've fallen right into my trap!" he hissed.

Chris shot a colossal at him to keep him distracted.

"What do we do?" I shouted.

Just then the crash of glass breaking was heard through the building.

Two mysterious guys came out of the breaking glass.

"Follow us if you want to live!" A boy with short, curly brown hair shouted.

We followed him and his friend out of the building into a warehouse.

"Who are you?" I asked the guys.

"I'm Apollo Strongfist," the boy with curly brown hair said,"and this is my friend, Talon,"he said pointing to a boy with white hair. The boy, Talon, nodded.

"Thank you," Angel said.

"No problem," Apollo said,"it's our job."

"Your job?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we're apart of the Rebellion. We stop Dark Dwellers." Apollo said.

"Oh, that's cool," Chris said.

"Well, it's not usually in our nature to fight and run, but this time we must. Goodbye," Apollo said.

As they walked off I remembered something.

"Do you know how to get to Krok?" I shouted after them. They didn't hear me. Great. My brain is talking to me again.

_This is only the beginning. Be prepared for harder tasks._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Or not? Apollo and Talon are Timberstar's wizards. R&amp;R?<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	5. Finally! Krok!

**I love your reviews! Hoping on posting everyday! Disclaimer: I do not own W101 or Justin Bieber.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV:<strong>

After those two mysterious guys, Talon and Apollo, walked/ran away we set off to Krok.

"Teleport to me. I'll try to get us there," Angel said teleporting away.

"I'll go first," Jess said, teleporting away.

Hmm. They must have made it.

Oh, well. I'm not porting just yet. I must find this Noah guy and kill him!

Attacking my family is not acceptable. At least in my mind it isn't.

**Jessica's POV:**

_Where's Chris? _I was thinking. Finally we're in Krok!

"Angel, did Chris follow us?"

"Not of my knowledge."

"Oh, okay."

I reached into my bag (we magically ported bags full of supplies to us), and pulled out my iPod.

Somebody to Love by: Justin Bieber came up. I'm not a girl who has Bieber Fever, but I like his music.

**Angel's POV:**

I saw Jess put ear buds in her ears. The music was blaring. I heard, "_I, I need somebody to love_", from the buds.

"Jess," I tapped on her shoulder knowing she didn't hear me.

She stopped the music, took out the ear buds, and said, "What?"

"Are you listening to _Justin Bieber_?"

"Uh," she looked flustered,"yeah. Let's just find the key to get to Marley bone."

"Okay." _Ugh, why Justin Bieber?, _I thought to myself, _why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Or not? I like Justin Bieber so I decided to add his music in this. Which one is my wizard that I play on? Guess!<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	6. I am Vanessa Earthsong

**Hi! We're gonna meet some new people in this chapter, so be prepared! **

**Disclaimer: I, xXSmileesXx, do not own wizard101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV:<strong>

Angel and I were searching Krok for a key to go to Marley bone. A note fell out of the sky in front of us.

_Dear Angel and Jessica,_

_If you need the Marley bone key, go to the Sphinx and go to the chamber of destruction._

_You will battle someone. She has been cursed. Lift the curse and she'll help you._

_Find out a way to free her. That is all I can say._

_-J_

A guy/girl with his/her name starting with J sent us this. I'm pretty sure it's a guy because he keeps talking about this girl. He doesn't want her killed, just have the curse lifted.

* * *

><p><span>In the Chamber of Destruction:<span>

**Jessica's POV still:**

We are searching for a girl. Hmm, I wonder what school she'll be.

"Who dare disturbs my chamber?" A ghostly voice asks.

"Who are you?" I shout.

"I am Vanessa Earthsong, level 60 life. Who are you? Do you have the Sword of Darkness?"

Oh, man. A level 60 life, we're in trouble.

"I am Jessica Ash, level 40 ice, and my friend is Angel, level 15 storm."

"Do you have the Sword of Darkness?" She asks.

Lie and live or tell the truth and die?

"N-no," I stutter.

Angel was brewing something in the corner. I just didn't know what.

"Yeah, I don't have it. You have such pretty hair can I braid it for you?" I asked, trying to cause a distraction.

"No. What is your friend doing?"

"Oh, you know. Just boy stuff."

Angel walked over to us, holding a cup. He suddenly splashed it all over Vanessa. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I'm curing the curse," he said with pride.

Suddenly, Vanessa's clothes turned light green with white trim, and her short black pixie cut turned into medium length straight brunette hair. She looked about 17.

Her bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got cursed," Angel said.

Her eyes widened, and she said," Where's Joseph?"

"Who?" Angel and I asked.

She mumbled to herself. I only heard key words,_ monsters...Malistaire...potion._

"Do you need any help?" Angel asked.

"No,no," she said getting up.

"Would you mind showing us where the Marley bone key is?" Angel asked, trying to be flirty.

"Yeah," she took off the necklace around her neck and gave us the brass key on it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Now I must find where they took Joseph," She said.

"Wait, wait! Why don't you come with us? A 15 year old storm wizard and a 16 year old ice wizard?" Angel asked failing with his flirting.

"Um, okay. Sure why not?"

"Then let's head off to Marley bone!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. There was no Chris in the chapter. He'll be back though. R&amp;R?<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	7. We will find him!

**Hi! Disclaimer: I do not own W101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV:<strong>

I was searching around Wizard City when I heard an evil cackle.

"Well, well, well," the voice said,"What do we have here?"

He answered himself,"Oh that's right Chris Earthcloud. The ice wizard."

He stepped out of the darkness. It was him! Noah Dragonhunter, himself.

"Coming to hurt me are we? Hmm," he said.

He pulled out his wand, and before I could even touch my wand he had me wrapped in chains.

He cackled his evil laugh, and said,"This will be a good sacrifice for the master."

He took me away into the darkness.

**Vanessa's POV:**

Apparently I was cursed, and these two kids saved me. Hmm, I wonder what these kids are actually like.

"Um, Jessica, is it? Why did you save me?"

"You can call me Jess, and you had the key," She said.

Just because I had a stupid key.

"Um, Vanessa, who is this Joseph guy?" the blonde boy, Angel, asked.

"You can call me Nessa. He is the greatest guy in the world," I said my voice full with love.

"What is Joseph to you? Brother?" he asked.

"Joseph is my boyfriend," I said.

He sighed and mumbled,"All the good ones are taken."

"Don't worry about Angel." Jess said.

I was thinking about Joseph, and I started tearing up.

_We will find him. I'll make sure of it!_

* * *

><p><strong>I have a bad writer's block. :( R&amp;R?<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	8. Big Ben

**Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! :) Chris is my real brother's wizard, except I'm the older one. Angel is my friend's wizard.(Angel's a dude.) My wizards are Vanessa, Jessica, and Joseph. Noah is my ex-boyfriend's wizard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own W101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV:<strong>

I'm trapped in this cell in Dragonspyre. A piece of paper blows over into my cell along with a pencil.

_Jess and Angel,_

_Help! I'm trapped in Dragonspyre. I didn't port with you guys, and I'm sorry._

_I went back to kill Noah. He trapped me. I hope your alive. Love you guys._

_-Chris_

I let go of the paper and pray that it makes it to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel's POV:<strong>

"What do we do?" Jess asked.

"Let's go to Marleybone," Nessa said.

"Okay," Jess said.

"Everyone port to me." Nessa said. Her voice is like honey, and her hair...STOP! She has a boyfriend, Angel!

Nessa ported away, and Jess followed soon after.

Before I ported, a piece of paper hit me in the face. I took it off, and read it.

_Jess and Angel,_

_Help! I'm trapped in Dragonspyre. I didn't port with you guys, and I'm sorry._

_I went back to kill Noah. He trapped me. I hope your alive. Love you guys._

_-Chris_

Chris! He's in trouble!

I quickly ported to Nessa, and Jess looked angrily at me.

"Jess! Read this!" I shouted. She snatched the sheet of paper out of my hand, and skimmed it.

"Oh, man. Oh, man," She said quietly.

"Here, let me see it," Nessa said kindly. Man, I wish she didn't have a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessa's POV:<strong>

I skimmed this letter from this guy named Chris.

All I know is that Jess and Angel know this guy, and he's important to them.

"Do you think Joseph would be with him?" I blurt out. I suddenly put my hand over my mouth.

_"Wow. I am being self-centered today," _I think.

"Hey, Nessa," Angel says shyly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Angel," I say.

"Jess and I ported you up a bag with supplies." He gives me the green backpack, and keeps walking forward.

"Thank you both," I say. They both nod their heads.

"Where do we go now?" Jess asks.

A letter falls out of the sky. I read it to everyone.

_ Dear Angel, Jessica, and Vanessa:_

_To get the next key, you must find the two siblings in Big Ben._

_Their names are Payten and Mason Stormstrider._

_Don't destroy them. They are your key._

_-J_

_"J!" _I scream in my head.

"Let's go to Big Ben!" Angel shouts.

* * *

><p><span>In Big Ben:<span>

**Angel's POV:**

We already have monster slime all over ourselves, and we're only at the third floor.

"Big cat to your left!" Jess shouts at Nessa. Nessa casts a centaur. Man, she uses her wand so gracefully.

Suddenly we see two kids. A 14 year old girl and a 15 year old boy.

Jess runs over to help the boy with the monsters, while Nessa runs over to the unconscious girl.

I watch the girls do their stuff, not knowing which to help.

Nessa ends up casting a satyr to help her heal.

In a matter of minutes, Nessa is helping a pretty girl with red hair limp over, and Jess and the boy with purple hair are talking battle strategy.

"What are your names?" Jess asks.

"I'm Mason, and that girl is my sister, Payten." The boy with spiked dark purple hair says. Mason suddenly takes Payten out of Nessa's hands.

Nessa sits on the floor. She looks really pale.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Jess asks.

"To save her, I had to give her half of my health," She says.

Mason puts Payten down gently, and goes over to Nessa and hugs her.

"Thank you so much," he says,"you don't know how much she means to me."

Nessa weakly hugs back.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV:<strong>

Early this morning, they threw a guy in my cell.

I waited hours before he finally woke up.

"Ugh. What happened?" the guy asked.

"Your in a cell in Dragonspyre,"I answered.

"Whoa! Who are you?" the boy screamed.

"I am Joseph Rider, level 60 death. I'm 18 years old," I say.

"Hi. I'm Chris Earthsong, level 45 ice. I'm 17 years old," he says.

"Cool. Would you happen to know Jessica Ash or Angel?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jessica is my sister, and Angel is my best friend," he says.

"Would you happen to know Vanessa Earthsong?" I ask.

"No, sorry man, I don't." Chris says.

_"He doesn't know my Nessa. She might be dead,"_ I think. No, I shouldn't even think Nessa is dead. She's strong.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? I'm going to have at least 2 more chapters of this story. I'm going to post more chapters today, because I don't have school today.<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	9. MooShu!

**Hey! Next chapter is here! Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Payten's POV:<strong>

Dark, blackness surrounded me. I felt Mason carrying me. He's a good big brother.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw this cute blonde boy looking at me.

"Well, she's awake," the cute guy said.

Mason set me down on my own two feet.

"Hi, I'm Payten Stormstrider." I said shyly to the cute guy.

"Hey, Payten. I'm Angel. That girl sitting on the floor saved your life. Her name is Vanessa Earthsong, but you can call her Nessa. The blonde girl over there is Jessica Ash, but call her Jess," the boy, Angel, said.

"We're your key, right?" Mason said.

"Yeah, but before we go let's let Nessa get some of her health back," the girl with pale blonde hair, Jessica or Jess, said.

"No,no," the girl, Nessa, said,"let's go now."

When she got up, she almost fell down, but Angel and Mason were right behind her to keep her steady.

"So where do we go next?" I asked.

"'MooShu." Jess said.

"Everybody port to me,"Nessa said, and ported away.

Jess and Mason ported away, which just left me and Angel.

"So, Payten, are you single?" Angel asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, let's go." And we ported away.

* * *

><p><span>In MooShu<span>

**Nessa's POV:**

Once I teleported to MooShu, a note fell at my feet.

_Dear Nessa,_

_I'm stuck in Dragonspyre. I hope you get this letter, and your safe._

_I love you so much. A death wizard named Tayrn Lifebreaker is coming to kill you, Jessica, Mason, Angel, and Payten._

_Find the Dragonspyre key. Jessica has the Sword of Darkness. If anyone asks you if one of you has it, lie._

_A wizard by the name of Jaysen Dusk, has the key. Find him in the Jade Castle or whatever it's called._

_ I love you, forever and ever._

_- Joseph_

Joseph sent this to me. He's alive!

Jess, Mason, Angel, and Payten were here by the time I finished reading the letter.

"Who's that from?" Jess asks.

"Joseph," I say.

Angel snatches the letter out of my hand, and says," We gotta go to the Jade Palace and find a guy named Jaysen Dusk."

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><span>In the Jade Palace:<span>

**Jessica's POV:**

We were in the huge Jade Palace, when the Jade Oni came out.

"I got him!" Nessa yelled. She ran to the oni and casted a forest lord.

"Mwahaha! You cannot defeat me, little wizard," the Jade Oni yelled. It attacked Payten with a centaur.

Man, you do not want to get Nessa or Mason angry.

Nessa casted about three centaurs and a forest lord.

Mason casted a storm lord.

The Jade Oni was dead before he could even take a breath.

Nessa ran towards the boy that fell out of the Oni.

I ran towards her, while Mason and Angel ran to Payten.

"Ugh. Where am I?" the boy with silvery hair said.

"You are in MooShu. The Jade Oni swallowed you," Nessa said gently. She must have experience at this.

"Whoa. Thanks for saving me. Who are you people?" he asked.

"I am Vanessa Earthsong, level 60 life. I am 17 years old. You can call me Nessa," Nessa said kindly.

"Okay, hi Nessa. I'm Jaysen Dusk, level 50 myth. I'm 17 years old, too. Call me Jay though," the boy said.

"I'm Jessica Ash, level 40 ice. I'm 16 years old. Call me Jess," I said. Angel, Mason, and Payten walked over to us.

"I'm Angel, level 15 storm. I'm 15 years old," Angel said.

"I am Mason Stormstrider, level 55 storm. I'm 15 years old," Mason said. I didn't know he was a level 55.

"Hi! I'm Payten Stormstrider, level 46 storm. I'm 14 years old," Payten said. She's a higher level than me!

"Hello," Jay said.

"I think we should go to Dragonspyre, now," Nessa said.

"Okay, then," Jay said hopping up on his feet,"let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV:<strong>

_They are coming for you two, Chris. You all will have to fight Malistaire. Be prepared. One of you might not make it out alive._ My brain told me.

I knew two things:

1. Jess, Angel, and all the rest of the people they got are coming to rescue me.

2. One of might die.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that chapter? Review?<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	10. Dragonspyre and the end!

**We are entering the final chapters of this story! If I feel I need to, I will make a sequel. So let's continue with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101. **

* * *

><p><span>In Dragonspyre:<span>

**Nessa's POV:**

We were running to Malistaire's lair, when a girl popped in front of us.

"Hello, wizards. Do any of you know where the Sword of Darkness is?" the girl said. She must be that Tayrn girl!

"No," I said clearly and calmly.

"Okay, then. Keep your eyes open, and tell us if you find the group," the girl said and walked away.

"Guys," I whispered after she left," that was the Tayrn girl that Joseph told me to lie to. She'll kill us and take the sword. Lie to her."

They all nodded their head in approval.

"Now, let's go kick Malistaire's butt," I said.

* * *

><p><span>In Malistaire's Lair:<span>

**Nessa's POV still:**

I heard an evil cackle, and looked through the glass. Malistaire and his minions! I saw cages, too.

I sprinted down the stairs, and saw him in person. I felt Jess, Angel, Mason, Jay, and Payten following me.

"Ah! It's the wizards with the Sword of Darkness!" Malistaire said.

I had an angry look on my face.

"I have something special to you, Nessa," Malistaire said. Just then Joseph appeared out of nowhere.

Malistaire smiled his evil smile.

My anger suddenly turned to worry.

I pulled out my wand, and hit Malistaire head on with a life shock.

"Ack! You shouldn't have done that, stupid little wizard!" Malistaire yelled.

Suddenly, it turned into a life or death battle.

"Go melt the sword! I got it here!" I yelled at Jess.

Joseph got into the battle with me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Eh. I've been better. Death hit coming your way," I said as he dodged a spell.

"Thanks." he said.

"Ack! I'm dying!" Malistaire said as he burst into a pile of rubble.

Joseph and I were breathing heavily when suddenly this boy with blonde hair runs out of a cell.

"Jess, Angel!" he screams.

Jess and Angel turn around and hug him.

I look at Joseph and say," Oh, my gosh. It really is you."

He smiles and I run over there to hug him.

"You think the Dark Dwellers could be killed that easily!" Someone shouts.

Jess destroyed the sword. I saw it.

A boy stepped out of the shadows, and Jess, Angel, and the boy shouted angrily ,"Noah!"

This Noah guy was evil. I knew that much.

He chuckled darkly, and whispered quietly to himself.

Suddenly I got lifted off the ground and was face to face with this Noah guy.

"Hmm. Life is always good to have on your side, but if it's not it's just a pain in the ass to deal with," he hissed.

He lifted his wand, and everything suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV:<strong>

Noah took this life girl's powers. Basically her life.

I looked over at Joseph. His eyes were black ,and he looked angry.

Noah dropped this girl to the floor, and Joseph's eyes widened, and he ran over to the girl.

Jess whipped out her wand, and pointed it at Noah.

She casted a frostbite.

Noah would be frozen for 45 minutes.

Jess, Angel, and these two other kids sprinted over to this girl.

It suddenly hit me. This was the girl Joseph was asking about, writing to, telling me about. This was Vanessa Earthsong.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV:<strong>

The love of my life just got taken away from me by this Noah creep.

"Nessa. Nessa, please wake up," I was talking to a corpse.

"Nessa!" A girl with pale blonde hair shouted.

"Please, please wake up. Please," a girl with curly auburn hair said.

I saw tears in the eyes of a guy with dark purple hair.

"I love you, Nessa," I said, not caring if anyone heard me.

I felt tears in my eyes.

This was my girlfriend, Vanessa Earthsong.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV:<strong>

She was my best friend.

I never ever cry, but right now tears were poring out of my eyes.

It felt like half of my soul was taken.

I can't imagine how it feels for Joseph.

"Nessa," I sobbed,"please, please wake up. Please." I whispered the last please.

Just then I heard a sound coming from Noah.

"Arg!" He broke the ice.

Joseph pulled out his wand, and hit him with a skeletal dragon.

"Stop the dragon!" Noah screamed.

"Give us back Nessa's power then!" Joseph screamed.

"Ugh. Fine," he threw a green sphere at us.

Mason caught it.

"Now, stop the dragon!" Noah shouted.

"Should I?" Joseph asked us.

"Nah." Angel said.

Joseph turned around, and Mason gave him the sphere of green.

"I think someone else should do this, I'm a death," Joseph said.

"Oh, give me that," Payten said, snatching the power out of his hands.

She put it on Nessa, and Nessa's eyes fluttered open.

I heard Joseph sigh, and say," Thank God."

"Ugh. Where am I? Who am I?" Nessa asked.

"Come on, Nessa. Don't kid around like that," Mason said.

Nessa stood up,and said," Who are you people? Where am I? Who am I?"

"You are Vanessa Earthsong, level 60 life wizard. You are 17 years old. You are in Dragonspyre. I am Joseph Rider, your boyfriend." Joseph said to her.

"I am Jessica Ash, your best friend," I said.

"I am Payten Stormstrider, your other best friend," Payten said.

"I am Angel, your friend," Angel said.

"I am Mason Stormstrider, your best friend's brother," Mason said.

"And I am Chris Earthcloud, your other best friend's brother," Chris said.

"Okay," She said as Joseph put his arm around her waist.

Joseph mouthed _She has amnesia_.

Oh, well this is going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! Review if you want me to make a sequel. <strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


End file.
